The Founders' War REMAKE
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: Four People. Same Hope & Will. Two Secret, Forbidden Loves. One School. One War... Can newfound Love destroy strong Friendship? Please read and review. A Stroy about Love, Friendship,Prejudice,Power and Pain... REMAKE 1st Chapter up!


_**OOOK I know I had abandoned this story but now I'm back to finish it :) I'm starting from the beginning since I wasn't satisfied with the way I started it. As a mad Harmonian I had little time between Harry-Hermione stories and school but now I have time to move on with this story, please review my work and tell me what u think :)**_

_**Can new found love destroy true friendship?...**_

_**Enjoy...**_

Chapter 1 - The Four Become One

Night had swallowed all the fights. The battle was finally over, people would morn their loses and burry their dead when the sun would come out of its grave again. Only two men were outside, trying to cross the small paths unnoticed by muggles and wizards. They needed to move in the heart of the muggles' prisons and free their friends. If they weren't too late, the two young women would be in the most secret cage with the strongest security possible since they were both powerful.

A bright blue light destroyed the ropes were holding Rowena's hands and legs, another one freed Helga's limps. The room was dark and dirty. The two women were half naked on the floor. Feet and arms banded, bodies tormented. Salazar and Godric had killed the muggle guards and entered the cage after many, small, silent battles.

Both Rowena and Helga tried to resist at their friends, not being able to realize if the two men were friends or enemies, the two witches were too afraid of the possible pain the inviters could cast on them again. Rowena tried to move away from Godric as he kneeled close to her so he could dress her properly.

'Ssshh, it's ok Rowena, everything is fine my friend, it's me, Godric.' Gryffindor whispered and after some moments of fear she let him approach her once more. Helga had already moved close to Salazar and he was helping her with the cloth he had carried for her.

'Helga, did the muggles—hurt you in other ways than—violence?' Salazar asked ready to move and kill every living non magical being. Helga shook her head no.

'They-They would, tomorrow, they tormented us with muggle ways.' Helga said with a trebling voice. Salazar nodded and as Godric did with Rowena he helped Helga on her feet. Helga's foot was hurt, Salazar made a spell and Godric did the same for Rowena's arms. The Four moved and left the cage strangling between pain and silence.

Servants and Horses were waiting out of the town. The fight was over, the wizards had won but many of them were dead as well. The four friends rode the horses and ran away to save their lives. Many muggles were dead as well but some of them were still hunting the wounded wizards and witches could be hidden around the forests close to the battlefield.

As they all stopped by a small lake in a forest away from the battlefield, the servants set up the tents and Godric and Salazar helped their two friends, making sure the two women were as good as possible. Salazar moved close to Helga again, he started examining her with his gaze as she sipped a little of her soup. She smiled at him above her bowl.

'I can't eat when they are staring at me, my lord,' she said softly and Salazar smiled and looked away. Born in the south, Helga was the only child of her family. Beautiful, kind and wise since she was a little girl, Helga was always the beauty and pride of her small village in the valleys.

Helga learnt about her powers and improved them with her parents' help, they were both great wizards and loved their daughter as nothing else in the word. In an attack of muggles, Helga watched her mother dying in fire in the village's square and her father's in cold blood murder. She took her family's gold and precious books and family stuff and she left her village at the age of 18.

'I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you are fine my lady.' Salazar said and looked at Godric and Rowena who were talking with whispering words. Helga took his hand in hers.

'I'm better than ever, the battle is over and I'm with my friends.' Helga answered and Salazar turned and looked at her beautiful face. He smiled and lifted their joined hands to his lips; he pecked the back of her hand and squeezed it tenderly. Born in east, Salazar was the last of the seven kids of his family, the seventh one. He lived the first years of his life in the depths of a swamp with the rest of his family in a hidden by muggles house. Pestilence killed his entire family so he moved away. After his journeys for more than three years, he made enough money and he learnt to use his magical powers by dangerous, yet powerful wizards and witches on his journeys.

His magical family left him only his powers and will to go on. He was engaged to a woman who loved the dark magic and made him liked it as well. They kept moving around Great Britain together until muggles attacked them and killed his fiancé right in front of his eyes. He hated the muggles because of their crimes to the wizards' community around Britain and of course the murder of Amelia, his beloved one.

'I'm happy when my friends are happy, my beautiful lady.' Salazar replied and she smiled wider.

'You know I'm fine,' Rowena whispered to Godric a few feet away from Helga and Salazar.

'I know, you always are, but still, I want to make sure.' Godric smiled and conjured more soup in Rowena's bowl so she can have more. She smiled her thanks. Born in the north, Rowena was the only daughter of her family. With her mother and grandmother as mentors, Rowena became the best witch in her family. She had three brothers but her kindness and cleverness made her one of her kind in the family. Her father died during a muggle attack in a village close to hers. Even if her older brother, William was the head of her family, Rowena never stick to the rules and made ones of her own.

She always was a very famous bride for the wizards close to her family's fortune but she had eyes only for her powers and their limits. Even impossible for her age, Rowena soon took her way and part of her family's fortune and started traveling around the Great Britain to find more knowledge about magic. She wrote more than twenty books during her trips which kept more than five years. At her 25, she took part in the big fight between muggles and wizards.

'Sometimes, I'm wondering how four people, so different from each other can be so good friends in so little time.' Rowena said still smiling. Godric reached his hand and brushed a dark curl away from her face.

'I guess when two different things are getting close, four are much better.' He replied and Rowena moved her head against his hand, suddenly needing more of his touch. Godric lingered his hand close to her cheek, loving the feel of her soft skin. She smiled at him again, Godric smiled back at his beautiful friend who had stolen his heart the last weeks he knew her. Born in west, Godric Gryffindor, the only son of his family was raised and learnt to be a good gentleman from his youth. He and his two sisters had many fights during their teen and first adult years but were always close. He learnt the witchcraft by his grandfather and mother, both great people and wizards. His father had died in battles between muggles and wizards. Raised with affection and love, Godric always knew how to act around a lady and how to help his friends, internal gift given by his family.

Famous bachelor in his community, Godric was always one of the most famous men in many ways. Rich, handsome and with good manners he was famous around the Great Britain in both men for his bravery and women for his looks. He watched his sisters' vicious deaths when his family was attacked by muggles, he couldn't save his older sisters as they helped him to escape. He only watched from afar his sister's torments and then death in fire because they were witches.

After that, he moved around Great Britain, he gained more money and kept moving around with his team of servants. He won many evil wizards until his 30 years. He then helped in an army against a big team of witches and wizards hunters. He killed many of the muggles who tried to harm his kind.

'I'm happy I'm here,' Rowena said and let her bowl next to her. Godric smiled and let his hand finally fall away from her cheek back close to his body.

'I'm happy you are here, Rowena.' Godric said but before she had a change to reply Salazar stood up and gestured him to start their patrol so the women could rest for awhile.

The four friends were traveling for a week. They weren't sure where to go or what to do. They found a small hotel on their way. The muggle looked at them and thought they were couples so he gave them two rooms with a double bed in each bedroom.

The wizards didn't care that much but the witches were annoyed. Rowena and Helga would sleep in a bedroom and the two men in another as the women decided and the men didn't dare to argue... They sat on a table and started taking their dinner after they had set.

"What are we going to do from now on?" Helga asked as their meal came to an end.

"We can't keep traveling all the time. Our servants are tired already. And we are still moving all of our family objects, it's dangerous, even for people like us." Rowena said and lowered her voice at the last part of her sentence. Both Helga and Rowena were totally healed and recovered magically but the last thing they wanted was to be prisoners again.

"Rowena, my dear friend, our concern is not our servants…" Salazar said smiling as he shipped from his cup.

"You may not care but I want them to be fine, we have to live somewhere." Rowena snapped annoyed.

"We can make a house, somewhere away from here." Godric said and stopped the two of fighting.

"Just a house? And then what? Be there the four of us? Two witches and two wizards under the same roof? This would be scandalous even in our new-made community." Helga said and Rowena nodded, as all the women of their age, they wanted to protect their honor.

"It's a start…" Godric said again, "Besides, you two need to rest." Godric added looking both at Rowena and Helga.

"Godric, we're fine, we're women; not objects of crystal…" Rowena said more annoyed than before; Godric smiled.

"Both of you are precious to our hearts my dear lady," Godric said and Rowena blushed, her anger drifting away.

"What about a school? A place we can live and teach young people. We won the muggles, what is better than make a school for the new generation of our kind?" Helga said and her three friends looked at her surprised. "I mean, we all are great at something and well educated…' she added and everyone looked at each other, thinking the new idea.

"It's not a bad idea, but we need a place, hidden by the muggles, spells strong enough to keep them away, time to make the building and plans to have this house as prototype of Magical Education. " Salazar said, "And we need to be away from England, many muggles are still hunting us and if we kill them we'll be wanted for the rest of our lives…" He added and everyone nodded.

"Well, we have time, and we can keep traveling, we are wise, smart, brave and captious, we can be the best and our school can help generations of our kind. The news can be known around Great Britain through our servants to the right people, families will be relieved to send their kids somewhere safe from muggles. " Said Rowena and smiled.

"Godric, what you think?" Helga asked as her friend didn't say something all this time. He sipped from his own cup and then talked.

"I know about a lake in the mountains, in Scotland. There is magic up there and many of our kind are using magic for their rituals in that place. It's impossible for the muggles to approach the place. There is a forest there as well, full of magical creatures and power. I think we can move there, we can use spells and build our school." Godric answered and everyone fell in silence thinking about the place.

"Scotland is a good place," The four said in unison and laughed after. They rose their cups and said and each wished something different.

"To our school,"

"To us,"

"To our friendship,"

"To our future,"

The rest of the night was interesting. They planned and talked for hours. They left for their rooms, the two women excused their selves first and the men followed sort after for their own room.

"I think Godric is a very good man," Rowena said as she started undressing herself, Helga had turned her back and was undressing herself as well. They finally freed their still weak bodies from the tight dresses they were wearing and left themselves in their long gowns they had beneath their dresses. They smiled at each other as they laid on the soft bed, after the battle and the difficult moments of pain the two women had became very good friends, they felt like they knew each other for years.

"Salazar is a good man as well, but he is very mysterious…" Helga said and by her voice's tone Rowena turned and looked at her.

"You like Salazar," She said smiling.

"Rowena!" Helga exclaimed and her friend smiled wider.

"You do!" Rowena laughed and Helga gripped a pillow and threw it at her friend. Rowena moved and the pillow hit the wall behind her, she gripped another pillow as well and "attacked" to her friend. They started laughing and looked at each other.

"You like Godric don't you?" Helga asked more seriously, Rowena looked at her for a moment and sighed after.

"I'm not sure to be honest, my friend…" Rowena said and sat on their bed.

"I think you look nice together," Helga said smiling and touched her friend's shoulder.

'I-I know he is the type of man who wants kids, no; heirs and a wife behind him. I want to be free, I want to learn and explore more, I want to live my life no matter our age and the ways people want the women around men.' Rowena said and Helga smiled and rubbed her friend's shoulder.

'Well, if you two decide to be together, I'm sure you can find ways so you can have your own free time and he can have his heirs…' Helga said and Rowena looked at her friend, a ghost of a smile hiding on her lips.

"I don't really know, Helga," Rowena said concerned. "Come on, lets sleep." She added and laid on her side, with a movement of her hand the room was in darkness.

"Rowena is a beautiful woman," Salazar said and Godric looked immediately at him. They had just made the double bed two smaller ones.

"You like her?" Godric asked firmly. Salazar laughed.

"No, but you do, don't you?" Salazar said grinning.

"What are you talking about?" Godric said smiling, trying to answer casually.

"Oh come on… I've seen how you look at her," Salazar said more seriously, Godric smiled.

"I don't know… she is attractive, she is smart, but she wants to be alone and free… I want a wife and children," Godric said.

"You don't know what she wants Godric, she may want to be the man of the family, which of course is crazy, she is a woman, but she is deferent, yes…" Salazar said. "Helga is a woman of her time, sweet and shy…" he added and Godric looked at him a grin rising on his features.

"I think she is beautiful and you fancy her…" Godric said and Salazar growled.

"Don't play my games, my friend…" Salazar said and Godric grinned but didn't add a thing.

--

* * *

Sooooooooo? What u think? I have made a banner for the story so stay tuned and check my profile page to see it :)

thanks for reading, please review and tell me what u think of the Four Founders as friends and the romantic atmosphere between the pairs :)

ChristinaPotter09


End file.
